Duck/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:DuckTakesChargeRS4.PNG|Duck in the Railway Series File:DomelessEnginesRS1.PNG|Duck as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG|City of Truro and Duck File:PopGoestheDieselRS3.png|Duck and Diesel File:ACloseShaveRS2.png File:ACloseShaveRS4.png File:ACloseShaveRS6.PNG|Duck being covered with shaving cream File:BowledOutRS4.png|Duck and Stepney pushing Class 40 into the shed (note that Duck does not have his usual sandboxes here) File:DuckandDukesRS1.png|Duck with Peter Sam File:BallastRS3.png|Duck with Rex File:Mike'sWhistleRS1.png File:TendersforHenryRS5.png|Duck with Henry and Donald File:TendersforHenryRS6.png File:SuperRescueRS1.png|Duck with James, Bear and D199 File:LittleWesternRS6.png|Duck as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:Donald'sDuckRS4.png|Duck with Donald in Arlesburgh Shed File:BulgyRS6.png|Duck rolling over Bulgy's Bridge File:FishRS6.png|Duck crashing into the back of the Flying Kipper as illustrated by Clive Spong File:FishRS7.png|Duck after his accident File:TripleHeaderRS3.png|Duck, Thomas and Percy "triple heading" File:TheRunawayRS2.png|Duck pulling Annie and Clarabel File:JockRS5.png|Duck with Douglas, Rex, Bert, Mike and Jock at Arlesburgh West File:Wired-UpRS2.png|Duck with Oliver, Wilbert, Bert, Mike and Jock File:GoldenJubileeRS2.png|Duck in Tidmouth Sheds with James and Daisy Miscellaneous File:Awdry'sDuckmodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Duck File:DuckandMike.png|Duck and Mike illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:FunnelTrouble2.PNG File:Duck,AliceandMirabel1979annual.png|Duck illustrated with Alice and Mirabel by Edgar Hodges File:DuckRailwayMap.png|Duck in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:DuckSurprisePacket.png|Duck in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:Duck1980annual.png|Duck in the 1980 Annual DuckClass40.jpeg ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:DuckTakesCharge19.png|Duck with the Fat Controller File:TheRunaway6.png File:PopGoestheDiesel28.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:ACloseShave56.png|Duck after crashing into C&B Barber File:Edward'sExploit6.png|"Shut up! You're all jealous! Edward's better than any of you!" File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree46.png|Duck with Edward and Toby at the Christmas Party File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor9.png|Duck in the third series File:Donald'sDuck64.png|Duck and Donald with Dilly File:Buzz,Buzz17.png File:TenderEngines11.png|"It might give you boiler ache!" File:It'sGreattobeanEngine11.png|Duck's whistle File:Granpuff5.png|Duck in the fourth series File:ThomasAndStepney42.png|Duck and Stepney File:BowledOut36.png|Duck is overjoyed that he and Stepney are going to pull the express after Class 40 has failed File:ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck at Callan File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.png|Duck's funnel File:CrankyBugs49.png|Duck in the fifth series File:ByeGeorge!58.png|Duck at Crosby while going to be confronted by George File:DoubleTeethingTroubles46.png|Duck with Bill and Ben File:TwinTrouble72.png|Duck in the sixth series File:ScaredyEngines26.png|Duck at the smelters on Halloween File:TobyHadaLittleLamb18.png|Duck's snowplough File:JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png|Duck behind Stepney while watching the Hot Air Balloon File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine43.png|Duck's wheels TheSpotlessRecord43.png|Duck in the seventh series TheSpotlessRecord52.png|Duck splattered with fruit after Arthur's crash File:SnowEngine60.png|Duck goes to rescue Oliver at Rolf's Castle File:Duckseason10.jpg|Duck's cameo in the tenth series music video, Navigation File:ExcellentEmily33.png|Duck in the twelfth series with a smaller CGI face File:SavedYou!21.png|Duck with a bigger CGI face File:GordonTakesaShortcut19.png|Duck at a washdown File:GordonTakesaShortcut62.png File:BestFriends31.png|Duck and Thomas CGI Series File:Henry'sHero20.png|Duck in the seventeenth series Henry'sHero22.png File:TheThomasWay4.png|Duck on the Great Western Railway File:TheThomasWay30.png|Duck being lifted by Rocky File:TheThomasWay60.png|Duck's wheels in CGI File:TheThomasWay113.png|Thomas and Duck File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png|Duck with Oliver in Tale of the Brave File:DuckintheWaterpromo.jpg|Duck in the eighteenth series File:DuckintheWater23.png File:DuckintheWater55.png File:DuckintheWater122.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches23.png|Duck at Tidmouth Sheds File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches109.png|Duck pulling the Slip Coaches File:Spencer'sVIP96.png|Duck's wheels File:LastTrainforChristmas7.png|Duck with his snowplough in CGI File:ToadandtheWhale7.png|Duck and Oliver in the nineteenth series File:ToadandtheWhale13.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure97.png|Duck in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure99.png|Duck with Donald and Douglas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure675.png|Duck with Marion and Sir Topham Hatt File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure956.png File:RyanandDaisy81.png|Duck in the twentieth series File:BlownAway101.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid11.png File:Mike'sWhistle12.png|Duck's whistle in CGI File:Mike'sWhistlepromo.jpg File:TheGreatRace56.png|Duck in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace60.png File:AMostSingularEngine17.png|Duck with Daisy in the twenty-first series File:StuckinGear3.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor9.png|Duck in Journey Beyond Sodor File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1317.png|Duck with Percy, Gordon, Emily, James, Thomas and Nia at Knapford in Big World! Big Adventures! File:WhatRebeccaDoes64.png|Duck with Emily in the twenty-second series File:SchoolofDuck11.png|Duck at Harwick File:SchoolofDuck27.png|Duck and Reg File:SchoolofDuckpromo.jpg|Duck with Toby File:SchoolofDuck64.png|Duck meets Dexter File:SchoolofDuck88.png File:SchoolofDuck100.png|Duck pulling Judy and Jerome File:PanickyPercy79.png|Duck with his snowplough in the twenty-third series File:PanickyPercy110.png|Duck with Emily Miscellaneous File:Duckwithnameboards.png|Duck with nameboard File:Duck'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Duck's Trackside Tunes Namecard from Bye George! File:DVDBingo55.png|Duck in DVD Bingo File:DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG|Duck, David Mitton and Oliver File:Duck'sModelSpefication.PNG|Duck's model specifications File:Duckbehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's model behind the scenes File:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's motor, eyes and face File:Duck'sFacemasks.jpg|Duck's face masks File:DuckNitrogenStudios.png|Duck's model at Nitrogen Studios File:MeettheSteamTeamJames23.png|Duck in a Meet the Steam Team video Promotional Material File:TheRunaway49.png File:PopGoestheDiesel33.jpg|Duck from the side File:ACloseShave86.png File:ACloseShave84.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree60.png File:Donald'sDuck82.png File:TenderEnginesDuckPromo.jpg File:Fish70.jpg File:DuckTwinTrouble.jpg File:TwinTrouble59.jpg File:TobyHadaLittleLamb63.PNG File:Ducksad.jpg File:DuckModelFront.png|Series 3 head-on promo File:DuckTVmodel.jpg|Series 8 model promo (Head-on) File:CGIDuckpromo.png|CGI promo File:DuckCGIPromo2.png File:DuckCGIPromo.png File:DuckCGIpromo.png File:DuckAtBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Brendam Docks promo File:DuckHead-onPromo.png|CGI promo (Head-on) Others File:DuckPromoArt.png File:Duckpromoart.png|Promo art File:Duckpromoart2.png File:Duckpromoart3.jpeg File:Duck&TroublesomeTruckpromoart.png File:Duck_(1994-1998).jpeg|Promo art (Head-on) File:Head-OnDuckPromoArt.png File:Head-OnDuckPromoArt.gif File:DuckJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese promo art (Head-on) File:Head-OnDuckPromoArt2.png File:DuckSidePromoArt.png|Promo art (Side View) File:Ducksideviewart.png File:DuckPromoArtSideView.png File:Duck1stErtlPromo.jpg|Original ERTL promo art File:Duck2ndErtlPromo.jpg|New ERTL promo art File:DuckWebsitePromo.png|Promo art File:DuckERTLPromo.png File:Duck'sService1.jpg|Duck in a magazine story File:DuckIntroAnnual1994.jpg File:ThomastheFamousEngine(2001)8.png|Duck in an annual story File:ThomasEvent2002Duck.jpeg|Duck from Cranky Bugs at the 2002 Thomas Event File:Duck'sHappyFace.png File:Duck'sSadFace.png File:Duck'sSurprisedFace.PNG File:DuckKenStott.jpg|Duck illustrated by Ken Stott File:KidsStationDuck.png|Duck in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet26.PNG|Duck in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet27.PNG File:DuckAmigaMemoryGameCard.png File:DuckJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png DuckActivity.jpg|Activity File:Duck'sbasis.png|Duck's basis File:GWR5741.jpeg|The real no. 5741 Merchandise File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL prototype File:ERTLModelsEarlyPrototypes.png File:ErtlPrototypeDuck.png File:ERTLDuck.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalDuck.JPG|Original ERTL packaging File:ERTLMiniatureDuck.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLDuckTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:WoodenRailway1994DuckPrototype.png|1st 1994 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenDuck.jpg|2nd 1994 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway1994Duck.jpg|1996-2001 Wooden Railway File:2002WoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2014 Reintroduced Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayDuck2014.png|2014 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDuck.JPG|Brio Brioduckwithblackwheels.jpg|Brio Duck with black wheels File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Take Along prototype File:TakeAlongDuck.jpg|Take Along File:MetallicTake-AlongDuck.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongMetallicSteamiesGiftPackLadyThomasDuck.jpg|Take Along Gift Pack Lady, Thomas and Duck File:Take-n-PlayDuck.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeDuck.png|Prototype My First Thomas File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PrototypeTOMYDuck1.png|Motor Road and Rail prototype File:PrototypeTOMYDuck2.png File:TomyDuck.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYTrackMasterDuck2007.jpg|TrackMaster 2007 with S.C. Ruffey and Toad File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|TrackMaster 2010 File:TrackMasterDuckWithOrangeAndGreyTruck.jpg File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg|TrackMaster 2009 Duck's Close Shave File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|Trackmaster 2013 Duck's Close Shave prototype File:TrackmasterDuck'sCloseShave.jpg|Trackmaster 2013 Duck's Close Shave File:Wind Up Duck.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearDuck.jpg|Clear Wind-up File:PocketFantasyDuck.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:HornbyDuckprototype.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyDuck.PNG|Hornby File:Hornbymodels.jpg|Duck with some Hornby models File:BachmannDuck.png|Bachmann File:NakayoshiDuck.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaDuck.PNG|Tomica File:DiAgostiniDuck.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECDuck.png|Bandai TEC File:CapsuleCollectionDuck.jpg|Capsule Collection File:MinisDuckPrototype.png|Prototype Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicDuck.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisPopArtDuck.PNG|Minis (Pop Art) File:BeachDuck.jpg|Minis (Beach) File:MinisMusicDuck.jpg|Minis (Music) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuck.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Duck2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:NoNonsense,Duck!.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:DuckTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:DuckPuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle See Also * Category:Images of Duck Category:Images of Duck Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Merchandise galleries